Blood Red Roses
by deathswonderland
Summary: Dreaming of someone you don't know is always strange but meeting someone you thought only existed in your dreams is plain weird. Going to a new school, Zero learned that sometimes, dreams doesn't always mean it'll only be real when you sleep ZeroxKaname
1. Chapter 1

Blood Red Roses

Deathswonderland: hmmm… I think I'll make this a ZeroxKaname meaning Zero = Seme and Kaname = Uke

Zero: HA! Knew you were submissive Kuran

Kaname: …

Deathswonderland: wonder if I should continue with my other plan

Zero: and that is??

Deathswonderland: eager I see. It's nothing much just a bit of cross dressing a silver haired teen needs to do

Zero: … you… are… EVIL

Kaname: that would be a sight to see

Deathswonderland: why thank you Kaname-sama, Zero-kun. Now on with the fic! XD

Kaname: Death doesn't own Vampire knight

-----------------=====================-----------------------

Chapter 1: New beginning

When a person dies their souls wander around, going to heaven or hell. Sometimes they can even enter the cycle of rebirth, but that depends if you have enough will to suffer all over again…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Smoke was all a silver haired teen can see, mist surrounded him, he tried calling but no body replied… of course he wasn't expecting an answer but one could always hope. He knows he's dreaming, after all his family was in front of him, his mother and father that supposed to have died in a plane crash when he was eight years old was standing right in front of him big smiles plastered on their faces as they looked at their children playing_

_It almost brought tears to the teens eyes but he swore never to cry and so he won't, he wouldn't, never, not again_

_For his sake and his brothers_

"_Hey" someone called startling him, turning so his body was facing the source of the noise, there in front of him was a person –he couldn't identify if the person was a boy or a girl- with shoulder length long chestnut brown hair and deep burgundy eyes smiling at him, an empty hollowed smile "What took you so long Zero?" the person asked head tilting to the side the smile still plastered on the Childs face "I've been waiting so long". Who are you? Zero wanted to ask but found his throat dry, his voice lost, Zero panicked '_what the hell?!'_ Was the only thing that coursed his mind as he clutched his throat _

"_Why are you scared?" the child asked him walking, no _floating_ towards him. He looked at the child surprised clearly written on his face "Hey Zero could you do me a favor?" the child asked resting a hand on the silver hairs cheek "If this existence is meaningless, could you please end it with your own hands" it wasn't a request or a question but rather a demand, an order_

'_What…?' Opening his mouth again to try speaking, the child put a finger in front of his lips and shook its head putting a finger on its own lips "You don't need to ask anymore, you don't need to be curious, and you don't need to know who I am. At least not right now"_

"_Not when…_

_Things haven't even began"_

**RRRIIINNNNNGGGG**

Zero bolted right up throwing his alarm clock against the wall causing it to break _'At least the ringing stopped'_ sighing the silverette massaged his head "That dream again?" someone asked from the doorway making Zero snap from his thoughts "Don't do that Ichiru!" he shouted at his brother throwing a pillow at the other silverettes direction

"Mr. Touga is waiting for us," Ichiru said as he lounged the pillow back at Zero "Please be downstairs in five minutes Zero" he added closing the door behind him "It wouldn't hurt if you called me Big brother you know" he whispered before starting his normal rituals

Grumbling Zero stood up and began getting ready for school. They were starting a new school year as sophomores in a new school, both of them wearing a white collared shirt underneath a black school jacket and vest (1) with a red neck tie and black pants, of course Zero being the rebel he is unbuttoned his black school jacket and untucked his shirt, wearing a few rings and bracelets that screamed 'fuck off or I'll kill you!'

Arriving downstairs he saw their "Adoptive" father sitting at the end of the table across from where he was currently standing, a newspaper –and presumably a cigarette- in his hands. While his brother was at the left side of their "father" quietly eating his breakfast

"Eat up"

He looked at his father and blinked, was the guy actually concerning himself with their health?

"Eat up or we'll all be late bastard"

Guess not…

Sighing the silverette took a seat at the right side of their father and ate as fast and quietly as he could, chewing and swallowing he must admit his brothers cooking is really getting good "I'm Finished" he announced taking a sip of his water before his brother took his dishes and cleaned them

-

-

-

-

Arriving at school the twins looked around their surrounding, the school they where enrolled in, Cross Academy, was a big place with it's vast gardens and school building, along with the dorms some students whose homes are too far to go home and get to school on time use

"So… um… Do you know where the Principles office is?"

"Not a clue"

Great… what a way to start the new school year

"Um… Can I help you two?"

Snapping from his musing and cursing –on his fathers part- Zero looked at the person in front of him, it was a girl holding some papers in her arms with short brown hair that reaches just below the top of her shoulders with chocolate brown vibrant eyes, smiling sweetly at them "Can I help you two?" she repeating obviously waiting for one of them to respond "Do you know where the principles office is?" Ichiru asked seeing that his brother was currently unable to do it himself

"Oh! Then let me escort you," the teen said smiling more brightly at them before extending a hand "My name is Yuki Kuran by the way… well technically its Cross now but hmm" Shaking her hand Ichiru nudged his brother on the rib before the older of the two introduced them "Oh but Zero-kun, Ichiru-kun do you mind if we go somewhere first before going to the principles office? Don't worry it's on the way there anyway"

Nodding they made their way where Yuki was leading them, passing a couple of hallways and students they finally arrived at what seemed to be the student council room. Opening the door Yuki said her good morning before entering inside and handing the papers she was carrying to a guy with chestnut brown hair a few centimeters longer than Yukis. Zero couldn't see his face because the person has his back turned to Zero but judging from the appearance, he was tall, maybe a few inches taller than Zero and slim as well, oddly enough the person reminded him of the one in his dreams

"Ah! That's right Onii-sama I want to introduce you to two new students" the brunette girl said as her elder brother turned to face them. Zero felt himself stiffen and his breathe hitched, the guy was _**beautiful**_ and more so they guy looked _**exactly**_ like the one in his dreams!

Call him mushy but this must be faith

"Hello, Nice to meet you two. My name is Kaname Kuran, welcome to the school"

-------------------------=================-----------------------

Deathswonderland: Well that ends this chapter ^_^

Zero: That's it?

Deathswonderland: well… yeah, since I'm very sleepy -_- and well… yeah, that's just about it, _for_ _today_

Zero: …

Deathswonderland: things I need to point out:

1) I don't really know if they wore a vest underneath the jacket, I just assumed since I saw something underneath Zero's jacket in one picture of them. Well anyway correct me if I'm wrong ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Red Roses

Deaths: Well this is it, chapter 2 of BRR

Kaname: Death does not own VK

Deaths: Now on with the story XD

------------------------==================----------------------

"Hello, Nice to meet you two. My name is Kaname Kuran, welcome to the school"

He gaped, not because of how weird seeing the person he always thought he would only see when he sleeps but because _**now**_ that the person was in front of him he could see how much more beautiful the person is. Kaname, his mind supplied, was every more astonishingly stunning than the one in his dreams!

Seeing that his brother was, again, dazed, Ichiru took it upon himself to bow and introduce them "Nice to meet you too. My name is Ichiru Kiryuu and the idiot here," he said pointing at Zero "Is my twin, Zero Kiryuu" With that said Ichiru jabbed his brother in the ribs causing Zero to once again, snap out of it "S-sorry" he whispered to his twin and proceeded to commence small talk with the others.

"I see. I myself was just going to go to the principles office. Could I by any chance join you three?" The older brunette asked as the younger nodded eagerly almost bouncing in the air "Of course Onii-sama" Yuuki said smiling before exiting the room

Kaname, who chuckled at his sisters antics called for another person with blonde hair, "Takuma, I'll be going first then" the brunette said gathering the papers that were resting on a desk in his hands as Takuma nodded "See you later Kaname" the blonde said waving and smiling a broad smile at his friend

Following the brunette the twins looked back to see Takuma going back to what he was previously doing and looked at each other "So… Kaname-san what grade are you in?" Ichiru asked in an attempt to converse with the other. "I'm on my sophomore year" the brunette said pausing before looking back at the two "and you two?"

"Sophomore"

"Freshman"

A Blink

"But aren't you two twins?" Kaname asked looking at them fully now, confusion showing on his face "I got sick when I was in middle school and had to stay in the hospital for almost a year" the younger twin said shrugging as Kaname only nodded and continued moving

The rest of the way to the principles office was uneventful, save for the three catching up to the younger brunette and said female continued to talk to her brother without even the need to breath

-

-

-

"Well, we're here" The younger brunette said, her hands extended towards the door before knocking softly and entering inside. All the while the twins wondered what kind of person the principle of such a posh –without the whole over the budget tuition- and well known school might be, they expected everything from a strict and cold dictator to a calm and collective slave driver –courtesy of their time with their adopted father- but what they didn't expect was this…

"Yyyyuuuuuuuuukkkkiiiii~ Father was very lonely while you were gone!"

A… Well Zero couldn't really identify what category to put the man in, eccentric maybe?

"Principle Cross I think it would be best to greet this two first before you forget that you're a principle hmm?" Saved!

Finally noticing the two identical boys standing behind his daughter and son, Cross immediately went to the twos side observing them from head to toe, circling them like a predator would "Zero Kiryuu and Ichiru Kiryuu am I correct?" he asked tilting his glasses up with the tip of his index finger

Nodding uncertainly the twins watched in silence, sweat rolled down the side of their faces as Cross Nodded as well, more slowly, before putting a hand on their shoulder and smiled the biggest smile they ever saw "Well then, I hope you two feel welcome here. If you have any questions or feel lonely don't hesitate to come to my two children over there" he paused mentioning for Kaname and Yuuki who nodded

"Well I guess Classes will start in a couple of minutes so run along now, you two don't want to be late for your first day do you?" the elderly man said handing the two their schedule and ushering them out of the room "Oh! And before I forget, Kaname, Yuuki could you two kindly show this two around the school?" the chairman asked as the two brunette nodded again, well, more like Kaname nodded while Yuuki leaped with joy "Of course chairman!" she said before grabbing Ichiru's hand and leading the way to the younger's first class "I'll leave Zero to you onii-sama!"

Shaking his head Kaname chuckled, amused by how his sister always acts and looked at Zero "Well, unfortunately it seems you're stuck with me" he said softly before extending his hand "Could I see your schedule please?" Nodding Zero did what he was told and handed the brunette his schedule "It would seem that we have the same schedul_e"_ the brunette said inspecting the piece of paper before giving it back to Zero "So… Shall we go?"

-

-

-

-

Once the door closed and footsteps were heard departing, Cross picked up his phone and dialed a number he swore never to again in the past but times were different now and right now, his son –as well as Tougas- might need their help

"Touga, are you sure about this?" was the first thing he said when the other answered "What? No 'Hello' or 'How are you?'s I'm hurt Cross" the man from the other line said, his laughter reaching to the other side "I'm serious here. Are you sure that this is the best idea?" the light brown haired (1) man said raising his arm and took the glasses off of his face before rubbing the bridge of his nose "If memory serves me right, you didn't protest at all when I raised the idea, in fact, you even agreed didn't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"If you're so worried that he can't save that Child then you do it, take his life already!"

"I can't do that!"

"Then shut up and just watch asshole"

_BEEP BEEP_

"God damn!" Shutting his phone close Cross slumped down on his chair and closed his eyes, it seemed every time he finishes a conversation with another a migraine would always follow next but it mattered little to him right now, if his child would be safe… then he'll endure the pain even if it splits his head in two

------------------------==================----------------------

Deaths: Well that's it for chapter two, sorry it's kinda rushed

Kaname: and you still haven't studied for your exams yet

Deaths: (goes into a corner) please don't remind me Kaname-sama…

(sniffs) anyway thing's I need to pint out

I don't know the color of Cross hair so if I'm wrong then please tell me. I'll correct it immediately ^_^


End file.
